The Serpent's Rose
by Cae Thomas aka CNL
Summary: Few know what it's like to become the hunted, but Draco will learn first-hand when he's bitten by a vampire. Harry is forced to take him in, and a strange bond forms between the men. Vampire!Draco Don't you just love it?
1. Chapter 1

His feet pounded down the dirt path, crunching and crashing through the leaves and brambles as he sped through the dark trees. He tried not to think about what was following him, or rather, what was hunting him. He stopped in the middle of a clearing, gasping for breath. His legs burned, screaming out in protest against the unyielding pace he'd kept.

Fog gathered around him, cutting off any view beyond a few feet. It was cold, he could see each gasping breath float out and disappear before him. It was so quiet, even the birds were silent. He froze, chills running ice cold down his spine as the bushes to his left rustled. A stick broke to his right. Sounds echoed all around him now. The hunter was teasing his prey.

Silence came again in an instance. His breathing echoed in his ears, his heart pounding furiously in his chest. A cold hand grasped his arm. Draco screamed.

* * *

Harry Potter woke with a start, his head spinning as his eyes tried to focus in the dark. He reached for his glasses, sliding them in place as he flicked on the bedside lamp. The soft light illuminated the room, chasing away the last lingering fragments of the nightmarish images that had woken him. He sat up, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep again anyway.

Harry dressed almost silently, sitting down on his bed to lace up his trainers. He glanced out the window. A heavy fog covered the streets below, hiding the world in its midst. Harry shuddered, and pulled a jumper over his head. It was the warmest one he owned, but it would do no good against a chill that came from inside. He turned off the light by his bed and stepped out onto the landing.

He marveled at the silence of the old house as he made his way downstairs. Nearly two hundred years in age and not a single creaking floorboard. It made him uneasy. He stoked up the fire in the kitchen and started a kettle on the stove. His gaze was captured by the window once more, and he stared out at the gloom, mist covered streets.

Harry jumped at the sound of the kettle's sharp whistle. He poured himself a cup of tea and settled into his favorite chair in the sitting room. He waved his wand at the fireplace and the dying coals sprang back into life. He took a drink of his tea, closing his eyes and letting it warm him from the inside. He set down his cup and crossed to the bookshelf, toying with the idea of finally starting that book Hermione had given him last Christmas. He was just scanning the first few pages when a loud knock at the door echoed in from the hall. Harry closed the book with a snap and headed to the front door, wondering vaguely who would be visiting so early.

He wasn't really shocked to see Remus and Tonks on his doorstep. They were frequent visitors. What floored him was the limp form they were supporting between them. He stepped aside quickly, motioning them towards the sitting room.

"What happened?" Harry asked as they laid the unconscious male on the sofa.

"He was attacked. Severus found him in the middle of a forest in northern Scotland," Remus explained. Harry looked down into the pale face of Draco Malfoy. Blood covered the side of the boy's neck, staining his blonde hair a gruesome shade of crimson. Remus met Harry's questioning gaze and nodded. "Vampires."

* * *

Draco opened his eyes to a white ceiling. He glanced around him, wondering how he'd gotten from the woods to this room he'd never seen before. Dark curtains covered the windows, blocking all traces of sunlight from the room. Wondering who could stand to live in such depressing settings, Draco began to sit up in hopes of looking around a bit more. As he moved, pain shot through his body. He cried out, falling helplessly back onto the bed.

"Shh, don't try to move," a voice said from beside him. A gentle hand pressed against his chest, keeping him back against the pillows. "Drink this." A bottle was placed against his lips. Without thinking twice, Draco drank deeply—and nearly tossed the lot back up. "I know it's foul," the voice said, "but it will help stop the pain." Draco nodded carefully and drank down the potion without a word.

"Where am I?" he asked after a moment. His voice sounded hoarse and strangely unfamiliar.

"You're in Godric's Hollow," the voice replied. "Don't worry—you're safe here."

Despite the confidence in the man's voice, Draco was doubtful. He wasn't safe at home or even Hogwarts. Why should he believe it would be any different here?

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days. I was beginning to get worried."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Remus Lupin. You might remember me. I was a professor at Hogwarts—"

"The werewolf."

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"I was planning to ask you the same question. Do you remember anything, Draco?" The blonde shook his head.

"I remember running and then…nothing."

Remus nodded. "That's understandable. The mind often blocks traumatic events. You should rest. I'll be back to check on you in a few hours." Draco nodded halfheartedly and let his heavy eyes close as he drifted into a dark, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Draco knew before he even opened his eyes that he wasn't alone. He could feel the other presence in the room, could hear their heartbeat. That couldn't be right, could it? The darkness must be playing tricks on him.

"I know you're awake, Malfoy." Potter's voice broke over the silence like a clap of thunder.

Draco suppressed a groan as he opened his eyes. He moved his arm experimentally—the pain was gone. Sighing in relief, he pushed himself up to sit against the headboard. He felt a glass being pushed into his hand.

"Drink this."

"The pain's gone."

"This isn't for the pain." Draco took the cup and raised it to his lips. The scent was familiar, metallic. Draco wrenched the cup away from his mouth and looked down into the crimson liquid he knew too well—blood.

"Potter?" Draco turned a questioning gaze to the brunette beside him.

"You might as well get used to it, Malfoy," Harry said flatly, his eyes cold. "You'll be drinking a lot of this from now on." The blonde's hands began to shake. The glass slipped from his hand and shattered on the wood floor, blood spilling out in a gruesome puddle. Draco registered the violent curse Potter mumbled under his breath before his eyes slipped shut in a dead faint.

* * *

"What were you thinking, Harry?" Draco recognized the voice as Remus's. "This is a delicate situation. The news needed to be broken to him slowly."

"What was I supposed to say? 'Oh, by the way, Malfoy, you're a vampire now—down this cup of blood so you don't go mad and slaughter us all?'" Potter hissed. Draco opened his eyes, amazed at how quickly they adjusted to the dim lighting. Potter was glaring at Remus, his arms crossed in a defiant gesture.

"What's going on?" Draco asked, his voice stronger than he was expecting. Both men turned to look at him, Potter's eyes expressing his anger at having Draco under his roof and Remus's filled with sympathy. It was the latter who crossed the room and sat down on the edge of Draco's bed.

"Draco, you said you don't remember anything from the night you were attacked?" he prompted. Draco shook his head.

"Nothing." Remus sighed.

"This may be hard to understand at first. I want you to do your best to comprehend what I'm going to tell you." Draco nodded, impatient. He wasn't a dolt, after all. "You're a vampire, Draco."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So, there's chapter one. What do you think? Continue or abandon? You should let me know--how about a review? : )

Special thanks to my good mate Nathanial for helping me choose the title. Love you, Nate.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco drifted in and out of consciousness for several days—or, at least, what he assumed to be several days. The room never seemed any brighter or darker. Every so often he would wake and sense a presence in the room with him, someone sitting beside his bed or in the arm chair across the room. He didn't speak to them, nor they to him. The silence was thick and secure; he relished in it.

He didn't see Potter again for a while. It was always Remus or Tonks that sat with him. After a while, they began their attempts to coax him into conversation or get him to drink from the cup they held. He refused to do either, unwilling to face the situation head on through words or action.

Draco had heard stories of vampires, had studied them, even, when he was in school. He knew the signs—pale skin, dark circles under the eyes, cold to the touch. He also knew that newborn vampires were extremely sensitive to light—more so than their more experienced counterparts—and that they needed nourishment every few hours to survive. At the rate he was going—if he really was a vampire—he wouldn't survive the week.

'For the best, I suppose,' he thought to himself one evening as he pretended to sleep. (Tonks had been peppering him with feeble attempts at conversation since she had relieved Remus an hour earlier.) 'Better to live no life at all than this cursed half-life.'

* * *

Harry Potter paced his sitting room, pissed beyond reason.

"Why does he have to stay _here_?" he spat, glaring at Remus who sat across the room.

"He doesn't have anywhere else to go, Harry," Remus replied quietly. "The Death Eater's obviously have it out for him—Voldemort doesn't order vampire attacks on whim. It's risky, sending them out."

"Alright, so he needs protection—but why do I have to be the one protecting him? I never offered my house to be sanctuary for Death Eaters—"

"Draco is a clean man, Harry, and you know it."

"Fine!" Harry roared, throwing himself moodily onto the sofa. Remus sighed and moved to sit beside the boy.

"I know you and Draco have had a difficult past, but this is the perfect time to move past it all. There are limited people we can trust nowadays, Harry. We need all the allies we can get. He's in a vulnerable position right now—totally at our mercy. He's scared. He won't drink the donor blood we've been offering him, and at the rate he's going he won't last much longer unless we get some sort of nourishment into him."

"Isn't there some way you can force it into him?" A pointed look was all it took for Harry to groan and run a hand through his hair. "You're right, that was stupid. So what do we do?"

"There is a potion that acts as a blood replacer for vampires, but it's complicated. We'd need an expert."

"You aren't suggesting…"

"I am. I'm afraid he's our only option."

"Great."

* * *

"Good evening, Nymphadora," a deep, chilled voice said from the doorway. Draco's eyes shot open at the familiar sound. But what was _he_ doing here? Draco turned to look into the black eyes of Severus Snape. In his hand he held a vile-looking potion—a sickly acid green colour that looked as though it would burn its way down the throat of the poor bastard who tried to drink it. He had a bad feeling he was about to be said bastard.

"Good evening, Draco," Severus greeted, sitting on the edge of Draco's bed. The blonde pushed himself up into a sitting position, his back against the wooden headboard. He eyed the potion in his former potions master's hand warily. Severus must have read the question in his eyes. "Clever little potion, this," he said, gazing fondly at the bottle. "Rather like the Wolfsbane, it aids in calming the more wild instincts of a vampire. It's a supplement that will give nearly the same nourishment to vampires as blood. Though the taste is far worse, I might guess." He uncorked the bottle and offered it to the blonde. "Drink up."


	3. Chapter 3

The blood potion was everything Severus had promised it would be—disgustingly vile to taste but undeniably filling. He had left instructions with Remus and Tonks to administer it once every week. Any sooner and Draco would "lose his shapely figure". Any later, and he would lose control. Having finally realized that they weren't going to let him die no matter how much he wanted to, Draco began the long, difficult process of both learning to accept his vampire self, and how to control it.

"There's too many bloody rules!" he exclaimed one evening as Remus began schooling him on the truth behind vampire legend. "I can't go out in sunlight or I'll burn up—that one I get. But honestly, no evenings outdoors at the full moon? What is that about?"

"Precautionary, only," Remus replied, both bemused and frustrated. Teaching Draco was turning out to be a trying task. The boy was stubborn, uncontrollable, and prone to whining. Yet his outbursts could be rather amusing at times. "The full moon is the calling card for werewolves, after all. And everyone knows vampires and werewolves don't mix well."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Alright, what next? Are you going to tell me that garlic will send me packing or that I don't have a reflection anymore?"

"Garlic has no effect whatsoever. That's a ridiculous myth thought up centuries ago by superstitious peasants. As far as the reflection, have a look for yourself." He pointed across the room to a mirror that stood covered in the corner. Draco stood and made his way over to it. The hand he raised to draw back the cover was shaking, and he prayed Remus couldn't see it.

Clenching his jaw, Draco drew back the sheet and—there he was, reflected just as he should be in the mirror's surface. He sighed, and then his eyes grew wide as he leaned closer to the glass. His eyes had changed colour. They were no longer their glistening silver, but a dark and stormy grey. Light shadows could just be seen beneath his eyes, and his skin seemed even paler than it used to.

"Not as horrible as you thought, is it?" Remus asked, coming to stand behind Draco, his hand resting on the blonde's shoulder. "It isn't as awful as the legends make it out to be, Draco." Their eyes met in the mirror, and Draco knew that Remus would never lie to him.

* * *

Draco began to look forward to his daily visits from Remus and Tonks. There was something comforting about their presence, something that made him feel safe and unworried about what his future held. On the fourth day—or night, he was never quite sure—it wasn't Remus or Tonks who brought him his potion. It was Potter.

"Thank you," Draco mumbled, taking a deep breath before downing the potion in one long swig. Potter looked at him oddly for a moment or two. "What?"

"Did…did you just _thank_ me?" Potter asked. Draco nodded.

"Is that really so hard to believe? Times change, Potter. And I….owe you."

The silence was thick between them. Potter took the empty potion bottle and headed for the door. He paused, his hand on the door frame.

"You're welcome," he muttered, closing the door behind him.

* * *

It was Potter who brought him his potion for the rest of the week. On the eighth day, Draco finally decided to ask why.

"Remus and Tonks are away on Order business," was Potter's answer. To Draco's surprise, the brunette continued his explanation without further coaxing. "They won't be back for some time. They've left a month's supply of the blood replacer. When it gets low, I'm supposed to contact Snape so he can brew some more."

Draco nodded. Drinking his potion with only a slight grimace—he was getting used to the taste now—and handing the empty bottle back to Potter. He watched the former Gryffindor as he headed to the door, paused, and turned back to face him.

"It's dark out," he said. He paused for a moment or two, then continued on as though he hadn't realized he needed further explanation. "I could give you a tour, if you'd like." Draco looked up at him, surprised. He hadn't left his room once since he'd woken on the first day. He hadn't realized Potter trusted him enough to see his surroundings. Though, perhaps Potter was hoping that showing Draco the exits would coax him into leaving of his own accord.

"I'd like that," Draco replied. "If it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all. It's gotta get boring, sitting in here all the time." Draco shrugged. He stood, stretching his muscles and rolling his shoulders back. He saw Potter's eyes, frozen on his chest. He looked down at the scarlet stain covering his shoulder and the left side of his chest. Oh, _that._ "I'll get you something else to wear," Potter muttered, leading the way out of the room. Draco followed without a word. Potter walked down the hall and opened a door on the right.

It was a bedroom. Draco looked around thoughtfully, taking in the hastily made bed and photos on the dresser. An eleven-year-old Potter smiled and waved cheerily up at him, flanked by Weasley and Granger in front of the Hogwarts Express. He looked up at the sound of a closet door opening. The twenty-three-year-old version of the carefree boy in the photo was searching through a rack of shirts. Draco realized with a heavy jolt that he was standing in Potter's bedroom.

"Here," Potter said, offering up a t-shirt and a pair of dark coloured jeans. "They're nothing fancy, but they'll be comfortable."

"They're fine," Draco replied, taking the clothes. "Thanks." Potter nodded.

"I'll show you the bathroom."

Draco changed slowly, watching his reflection as he removed his blood-stained shirt. His muscles were more defined now, rippling beneath alabaster skin. He pulled the t-shirt over his head, smiling at the colour. Emerald. How thoughtful. The jeans were snug, but not uncomfortably so. He wondered if Potter always bought pants too long for him, or if these were the one exception. They were just the right length for Draco, who was several inches taller than Potter. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, tossing it ever so slightly to get it back into place.

Potter was leaning against the wall when Draco left the bathroom. He looked up as the door opened and seemed almost to force himself from looking the blonde over. Draco made note of that, planning to ponder it while he sat in the cozy darkness of his room during daylight. Potter turned and nodded towards the far end of the hall, leading Draco out into the rest of the house.

"So, this is the sitting room. The telly's there if you ever want to watch anything. Nothing worthwhile ever on, but…and, er, through here's the kitchen." Draco followed the brunette through the rather basic sitting room into the kitchen, blinking in surprise at how nice it was. Potter must have spent small fortune on it. "It's rather like my sanctuary. I love to cook, and I didn't want to spare any expense when I had it remodeled. Hermione had to take over the budget after a bit—she was afraid I would empty my whole vault on it. Probably would have, too…" Draco grinned, loving the commentary Potter provided with his little tour. He didn't think he'd heard the man talk this much as long as he'd known him.

'A shame, really,' Draco thought. 'He's got a nice voice.' He glanced down as he followed Potter through to the next room. 'Nice arse, too.'

"And then here's the dining room," the former Gryffindor said, resting his hands on the back of one of the six chairs.

"You've got a nice place, Potter," Draco admitted, still wondering what in Merlin's name had brought on the decision of Potter having a nice arse. Another one to add to the list of things to think over later on.

"Thanks, Malfoy." Draco nodded. Harry motioned towards the door way leading into the sitting room. "Would you wanna sit down?"

"Sure." They sat opposite each other—Draco at one end of the sofa and Harry in his favourite arm chair. The silence was heavy for several long moments, yet not oppressive. A sort of truce had fallen between them, unspoken yet dually acknowledged by them both. Draco took the opportunity to really study Potter.

He wasn't the same lanky boy he'd been at school. He'd finally filled out properly, his biceps toned enough to be noticed without flexing but not obnoxiously so. He was still wearing those ridiculous glasses and Draco vaguely wondered if he'd ever considered charming his eyes to be rid of them. It would be much easier to see the deep, shining emerald without those pesky black frames—Draco stomped that train of thought before it could go any farther. What was wrong with him today?

"So…erm…" Potter was drastically searching for something to say. Draco had to fight hard to keep from laughing. It was rather entertaining to see Potter scramble for words. "This is…awkward."

"Only because we're making it that way," Draco conceded. "Conversation is never awkward on its own. It is those involved who allow it to become such. Just because we were enemies in school and are now forced under the same roof doesn't mean there should be any sort of forced communication. We don't have to pretend to be best mates."

"I wouldn't say we were enemies…"

"Hated each other, then."

"Hate's a strong word."

"What word would you prefer I use, then?"

"Disliked." Draco laughed. He couldn't help it. Potter really was rather amusing. The former Gryffindor grinned. "Alright, so maybe that's a bit of an understatement."

"You think?"

"There might have been times when I….Alright, I hated you most of the time. But I still wouldn't say we were enemies. Voldemort and I are enemies. I wouldn't put you on the same level as him."

"Where would you rank me, then?"

"As a rival, perhaps. Someone I was always determined to beat. Wouldn't you say that fits nicely?"

Draco nodded. "I'd have to agree with you, Potter."

"It's Harry. The last name thing makes me feel like I'm twelve again."

"Right. Harry."

"Draco." Silence fell again. Draco glanced at the clock. It was four thirty. The sun would be rising soon.

"I should get back to my room. I mean _the _room—"

"It's yours," Harry said. "For as long as you want it."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Draco stood and left, heading back down the hallway to his room. He paused outside the door, looking back down the hall towards the sitting room. He shook his head and closed the door behind him as he slipped back into the darkness of his day time prison.

* * *

**Author Note**

So we have a bit of friendly interaction between the boys. Hm... I wonder what that will lead to. *wink* What do you lot think?


	4. Chapter 4

Harry came to visit him every day from then on, and every night at sunset Draco would join him in the rest of the house. He sat with Harry as he prepared dinner. Draco marveled at how at ease the brunette seemed in the kitchen. The smells were wonderful, and he wished more than ever that he could eat real food. He'd never realized how precious good food could seem until he lost the luxury of enjoying it. He kept Harry company as he ate and they talked about their lives since Hogwarts.

Draco learned that Harry had wanted to start training as an Auror, but the war picked up before he got the opportunity. He'd been placed under high security protection immediately. Dozens of protective charms had been placed on his home, along with the rest of the community of Godric's Hollow. He wasn't allowed to leave without an escort—and then only for the most crucial things.

"Sounds like hell," Draco said. Harry nodded, sipping from a glass of scotch.

"It is," he replied. "I hate feeling trapped. It reminds me too much of the years at the Dursley's. I can't even buy my own sodding groceries. Speaking of which, I'll send someone out on Saturday to buy you some new clothes. If you'll just make a list of preferences…"

Draco was stunned. "Th-thank you. But I can't pay…"

"You're welcome, and don't worry about it. You can find a way to make it up to me later."

Draco wondered vaguely if that was some sort of innuendo. He decided it wasn't. Harry seemed too oblivious to the way is words sounded, so he couldn't have meant it. Oddly enough, Draco felt a fleeting wisp of disappointment.

"I was thinking I could come and sit with you during the day, if you'd like," Harry said, drawing Draco's attention once more. "I mean, if I won't wake you, or anything…"

"I don't sleep."

"What?"

"I don't sleep anymore, Harry. I'm awake twenty-four seven."

"I, uh, didn't know that."

"I'd like that."

"Excuse me?"

"If you came to visit, I mean. During the day. It gets rather boring in there."

"Oh, right."

* * *

Harry followed Draco to his door at dawn. They stood there awkwardly for a moment or two. Draco wasn't sure if he should just go in and close the door or say something or perhaps….kiss him? That was an odd thought. What would Harry do if he kissed him? Slap him? Yell? Demand that Draco be removed from his home? Or would he kiss back?

Before Draco even knew what was happening, his hand had brushed the hair from the brunette's eyes of its own accord. Their eyes met, and Harry's fluttered as Draco's breath ghosted across his skin. The blonde's fingertips were cool against his skin, stroking over his cheek.

"I've never..," he began.

"What?" Draco asked, smirking. "Kissed a bloke or kissed a vampire?"

"Either."

"Well, then. That makes two of us." Their lips met and Harry felt himself melt into the body above him. He licked along Draco's bottom lip, groaning as their tongues met. He dug his fingers into soft hair, crushing their lips together. Draco pressed himself closer to the smaller man, his hands gripping Harry's waist tightly. Harry's lips against his own sent a blazing fire through his veins. He'd never felt such a heat before, and he never wanted it to end.

He turned their bodies, pressing Harry's back up against the door as fingers tangled themselves in his blonde hair. Harry wrapped a leg around his waist, grinding their hips together. Draco hissed and froze as he felt his fangs descend. He pulled himself away from Harry and backed against the wall on the other side of the hall. He took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

"Draco?" Harry called, sounding both hurt and worried. "Did…did I do something wrong?" Draco shook his head, keep his face turned down to hide his fangs. He heard Harry step closer, saw his trainers before him and felt a hand gently lift his chin. Harry gasped.

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered.

"Don't apologize. It's alright."

"Got too excited." Harry nodded, his eyes sympathetic.

"Do…do they hurt?"

"No. Not really. Just rather…awkward." But there was something else that was causing him discomfort. An unpleasant tingling was rushing over his skin, like pinpricks all over his body. The sun was rising. "I have to….Dawn…"

Harry moved aside, watching Draco rush into the darkness of his room. He stood awkwardly in the doorway, unsure of what to do. Draco sighed in relief as the prickling went away and felt his fangs ascend into hiding. He turned to face Harry and smiled. Harry grinned back and stepped forward to wrap his arms around the blonde's neck. Their lips met again, this time softer and less heated than before. There was something about Draco's mouth that tasted almost sweet and Harry decided he rather liked it. Draco pulled back, brushing a few stray hairs away from the brunette's eyes.

"You should sleep," he whispered. "You've been up all night."

"But this is so much more fun," Harry replied, pressing a kiss to Draco's neck. The blonde sighed. He felt his fangs start to descend again and willed them back into hiding. He was surprised when they obeyed.

"Go to sleep, Harry. I'll be here when you wake up." Harry pouted adorably up at him and Draco couldn't help but chuckle. He pressed a kiss to the soft red lips and watched the brunette leave, closing the door behind him. Draco smiled to himself and fell back onto his bed. Perhaps life wouldn't be so unbearable after all.

* * *

**Author Note**

*smirks* Well, then. Guess we learned where that was heading, didn't we? Life won't be so unbearable at all, my dear Draco. Quite the opposite, if I may say so myself. Enjoy, loves.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco smiled in the darkness when he heard his door creak open. He realized it was probably dark enough that Harry wouldn't be able to see anything for a few moments, but his own eyes had no trouble seeing across the lightless room. Harry looked as though he'd just woken up—which, Draco realized, he probably had. His hair was messier than usual and he was still in his pajamas—a baggy t-shirt and sweats.

"Draco?" he called, sounding rather unsure of himself. Draco stood silently and moved to Harry's side in a flash, closing the door with a snap and pinning the brunette against the wood all within a second. Harry gasped.

"Did I scare you?" Harry shook his head. Draco smirked. "Good." He pressed his lips to Harry's throat, felt him shudder. Hands gripped Draco's shoulders as Harry held himself up. "I've missed you," Draco whispered in between kisses.

"Missed you, too," Harry gasped, lifting his chin to give the blonde better access to his throat.

"Does this make you nervous, having a vampire so close to your throat?" Harry shook his head again.

"I trust you."

"Good." Draco pressed his lips hard over Harry's, gripping the brunette's arse and lifting him up. Harry moaned, wrapping his legs around Draco's waste. Draco turned and tossed Harry down on the bed, crawling on top of him. "You're so beautiful."

Harry grinned goofily up at him. He wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and pulled him down to capture his lips again. He rolled his hips up, groaning at the incredible friction. Draco pressed down against him, grinding their erections together. Harry's breathing hitched, his pulse quickening. He dug his fingers into Draco's hair. The blonde nipped at his neck.

"Fuck, Draco," he hissed. Draco pulled back and smirked at him. Harry gripped the blonde's shirt, pulling it up over his head and letting it fall to the floor. He ran his hands over pale skin, traces toned muscles and pinching a nipple. Draco growled deep in his throat and slipped his hand down the front of Harry's sweats. The brunette gasped, thrusting his hips up into the strong hand and clawing at Draco's back. "Fuck! Fuck!"

"Feel good?"

"Ungh…. Fuck, yes!"

Draco chuckled and pulled his hand back. Harry nearly screamed in frustration. Draco gripped the front of his shirt, ripping it from collar to hem. He tossed the shreds to the floor, trailing kisses down the Quidditch toned chest. He took a nipple into his mouth, grinning as Harry arched into him, digging his fingers deeper into his hair.

"Gods, Draco, fuck…f-yes…." Draco gripped the band of Harry's sweats, pulling them down and letting them join their shirts. He looked over Harry's body, memorizing the sight before him. He pressed a kiss to Harry's hip.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. The kisses trailed up to his throat. "Beautiful." Draco captured his lips. "So beautiful."

"Draco…." Draco gripped Harry's cock, thrusting his own painfully hard prick against the brunette's hip. "Draco…" Harry was so warm, so soft, so perfect. "Draco!"

Draco opened his eyes. Harry was sitting in the chair beside his bed, looking rather worried.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Draco sat up, looking around. He hadn't been asleep, so what had that all been? A day dream? He supposed that fit.

"Fine," he replied. "Sorry, just zoned out a bit. How'd you sleep?"

"Fine, thanks. Listen…about earlier…" Draco's heart sank. "I'm sorry if it was awkward. I just…. Lately there's been…. I've just felt so…. And you…." Draco pressed a finger to Harry's lips.

"It's alright. I think I know what you mean. I've been feeling the same way—like there's something drawing me to you." Harry nodded.

"That's exactly what it feels like, oddly enough." Their eyes met and they sat in silence for a few moments. "So…what does this mean…and…where does it leave us?" Draco shook his head.

"I don't know. Where do you want us to be?" Harry dropped his eyes to the floor for a moment before standing and moving to the edge of the bed, sitting down and leaning back into Draco's arms, wrapping his arm around the blonde's waist.

"I want to be with you, I think."

"Good. That's what I want, too. I think." They both smiled, and Harry snuggled in closer to Draco's chest. Draco kissed the top of his head and settled back against the headboard. He could grow rather used to this.

* * *

**Author Note**

Sorry this one is so short, but that seemed to fit a place to end for now. Two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll. Maybe I should take a vacation from work every week. : )


	6. Chapter 6

Draco left his room at sunset nearly two weeks later, ready for a dose of his blood replacer and an evening with Harry. He opened the cupboard in the kitchen where the bottles of his potion were kept. He picked one up. It was empty. He shrugged, set it on the counter, and grabbed another. Empty. He took out a third. Empty. Panicking slightly, Draco dropped to his knees, digging through the bottles. Empty. Empty. Empty. He sat down, fingers digging into his hair.

'_No. No. No. No no no no no no no no!'_ The word echoed inside his head. They couldn't be gone. They couldn't. No. He needed them.

"What's wrong?" He looked up into Harry's glimmering emerald eyes.

"It's gone. The potion. They're all empty," Draco explained, moving aside to let Harry see for himself. The brunette moved a few bottles around.

"Hm. Guess I'll have to get a hold of Snape." He moved into the sitting room, kneeling before the fireplace and taking a pinch of floo powder. He stuck his head into the hearth and dropped the powder into the grate. "Spinner's End." Green flames sprung up and Draco watched tentatively from across the room, his nails digging into his own skin. God, he was hungry.

Harry looked around the dark, empty sitting room before him. A thick layer of dust covered the tables and shelves. It didn't look like anyone had been in the house for quite some time. He looked to his left. There, by the sofa. Was that a pile of robes? He spotted something pale—a hand. And it was… He pulled back, his heart pounding furiously in his chest.

"What?" Draco asked, kneeling by his side in an instant. "What's wrong?"

"He's dead."

"What?"

"He's dead. Snape. I don't think anyone knows yet. Voldemort must have figured out…" Their eyes met, both filled with a mix of worry and fear. "I think we're going to have to find someone else to make your potion, Draco."

* * *

"Has there been any word from Remus?" Draco asked two days later. He'd been fighting his hunger as best he could, keeping his distance from Harry when necessary.

"None," Harry replied, tossing the newest letter from the Ministry into the fire. "They've no idea when they'll be back. And so far they've found no one who's experienced enough to make the blood replacer." Draco closed his eyes, his hands clawing the sofa unconsciously. "How long do you think you can handle it?" Draco shook his head.

"Dunno. A week, maybe longer if…." He opened his eyes, looking straight at Harry. He stood and stepped up to the brunette, cupping his face with both hands. "I'm going to have to stay away from you."

"Dray—"

Draco shook his head. "Don't argue with me. It's too dangerous for me to be around you. I'm going to stay in my room, and I don't want you to visit me. Do you understand me, Harry? No matter what you hear, you have to stay away." He pulled Harry into a hug, kissing the top of his head. "I don't want to hurt you." Harry nodded, hugging Draco tightly.

"I understand." Draco pulled away and disappeared into his room, Harry looking worriedly after him.

* * *

Pain. Searing, burning pain. Draco clawed at the bed, gathering the sheets in his fist as his body writhed in agony. So hungry….he was so hungry. His fangs were always down now. No amount of concentration could make them go away. He could smell Harry every time he paused outside the door, could hear his pulse. He licked his lips, half of him dying for a taste and the other cursing himself for even thinking of it. He didn't know for sure how long it had been, but he had a feeling over a week had passed—closer to two. He had to hold out. Just a little longer, just till Remus could get back…a few more days…that was all.

* * *

He knew Harry was going to come in before the knob even turned. Draco huddled in the corner of the bed, gripping the mattress as tightly as he could as if it would hold him back. Nothing could hold him back if the urge took him.

"Draco?" Draco shuddered, fighting the urge to pounce and dig his fangs into the beautiful throat. "Draco, it's me. It's Harry."

"I told you…I told you not to…"

"I know. I know you did. I'm sorry. I just…I'm worried about you."

"You should be worried about yourself." He clenched his teeth, fighting his hunger, his instincts. "Don't you understand?" he hissed. "I could kill you!"

"But you won't. I know you won't. I trust you."

"I don't."

"You're stronger than this, Draco. You're not a monster. You can beat this." Draco scoffed, looking up at the brunette for the first time. Harry gasped, and Draco didn't blame him. He could only imagine what he looked like—fangs shining even in the dim light, his eyes wild and hungry.

"Do you have any idea how fucking good you smell? How fucking hard it is not to drain you?" He groaned and looked away, his fingers gripping his hair and pulling hard. He hoped the pain would distract him; it didn't even come close. "Get out," he whispered.

"Draco…"

"Get out!" Harry hesitated for a moment or two, and then Draco heard him sigh and leave the room closing the door behind him. "I'm sorry."

* * *

The next time Harry came to see him, Draco didn't have to fight any urges. He was too weak. Amazing what two days could do. He laid helpless on the bed, his eyes heavy. Harry gasped at the sight of him and hurried to his side, sitting on the edge of the bed and brushing sweat-soaked hair from his forehead.

"Draco," he whispered. "You're getting worse."

"Any….any word?" Draco's voice was hoarse, weak, barely audible even in the silence.

"None. How much longer can you…?" Draco shook his head weakly.

"Not long. Another day or two, maybe."

"Fuck." Harry looked desperately down at him. "We have to do something."

"There's nothing."

"Yes there is." Harry looked down at his own wrist. Draco could see the wheels turning in his mind.

"No."

"Draco—"

"No. Too dangerous."

"I won't let you just waste away like this." He held his wrist up an inch from Draco's lips. "Drink."

"No."

"Draco, do not argue with me. Now drink." Draco watched him for a moment or two. What was Harry thinking? He could die. Draco had never fed from a human, had never tasted their rich blood. What if he couldn't stop? What if he drained him?

"Harry…"

"Come on, Draco. I'll sit here all night if I have to."

Draco sighed weakly, admitting defeat. His fangs had retreated the previous day. He lacked the strength to bring them back. "I can't."

"Draco—"

"My fangs. I can't… too weak." Harry pulled his wrist back, looking thoughtful. He drew his wand from his pocket, took a deep breath, and ran the tip along his wrist. Blood appeared in its wake, gruesome against Harry's tanned skin. He moved his wrist back to Draco's lips.

"Drink." Draco did as he was told, lapping at the blood. He groaned, sucking at the wound. Harry closed his eyes, trying to decide if this experience was uncomfortable or pleasurable. Under the circumstances, he thought it best not to ponder that point just now. Draco grew stronger as he drank, finally reaching up to grip Harry's arm, moving the wound closer to his mouth. His fangs descended and he pierced Harry's skin, drawing forth fresh blood flow. Harry gasped, his fist clenching for a moment or two.

Draco kept drinking, feeling his strength return with each mouthful. He saw Harry's eyes flutter closed, watched him fall to the bed, weak and unmoving. He saw his breath become shallow, heard his heartbeat slow. He had to stop. Anymore and he would kill him. Draco closed his eyes, fighting with himself.

_'Stop, Draco. You have to stop this.'_

_'So good. He tastes so good.'_

_'You'll kill him.'_

_'So hungry.'_

_'Draco, stop. You are not a monster. You're stronger than this. Fight it.' _He felt his fangs retract and he drew his mouth away from Harry's wrist, wiping a few stray drops of blood from his lips. He turned his gaze to Harry and felt his heart freeze.

"No, no, no. Fuck." He pressed his fingers to Harry's throat. He was still breathing, though barely. His heart was still beating, though weakly. He'd stopped just in time. Draco moaned, cradling Harry's head in his lap. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."


	7. Chapter 7

Harry opened his eyes, staring into the blackness around him. He couldn't remember ever feeling so weak. His head felt foggy, his mind spinning. What had happened to him? The last thing he remembered was a pressure on his wrist and Draco…

"Draco!" he whispered.

"I'm here." Harry turned his head and looked up into shining silver eyes. Draco smiled halfheartedly, resting his hand against Harry's cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and….and weak." Draco nodded.

"I'm not surprised. Here, drink this down." He held up small bottle. Inside was a thin, violet potion. Harry eyed it warily.

"What is it?"

"Blood replenishing draft. It'll help." Harry nodded. Draco put the bottle to his lips, lifting Harry's head to help him drink. He swallowed it all, and felt slightly better. "I was so worried." Harry looked up at Draco.

"How are you feeling?" Draco gave a short laugh.

"Typical. I should have expected you to be more concerned about me than your own wellbeing. I'm fine, thanks to you. I, however, am the reason you nearly died."

"But you stopped."

"Only just soon enough. A moment longer and you'd have been gone."

"But I'm not. You stopped. I'm proud of you." Draco smiled and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead.

"We're not doing that again, so don't even think about it."

"We will if it comes down to it. If Remus and Tonks aren't back or the Ministry hasn't found another potion maker by the time you need to feed again, you'll drink from me."

"Harry, damn it—"

"Don't argue with me." Draco laughed, a deep warm laugh this time.

"The rumors in school were true, then. You do have a hero complex."

"Only when it counts."

* * *

Another week passed, and there was still no word from Remus. The Ministry had had no luck in finding someone to brew the blood replacer—anyone they found who had the experience was either working for Voldemort, dead, or too scared to help. It seemed as though they were out of luck.

Just when Draco's hunger was beginning to bother him, Harry came to visit him early one evening. Draco smiled at him, hoping his eyes wouldn't show how hungry he was. Harry sat beside him on the bed and leaned in to kiss him, his tongue brushing rather forcefully against the blonde's. Draco groaned and pulled him close, threading one hand through messy black hair, the other resting on Harry's hip.

"Make love to me," Harry whispered. Draco groaned and pulled Harry tighter against him. There was nothing he wanted more at that moment than to fuck Harry senseless. The former Gryffindor, however, had conditions. He pulled back, looking into Draco's eyes as he offered up his wrist. "But first you need to feed." Draco sighed.

"Harry, we've been through this…"

"You have to eat, Draco. I'm not letting you starve yourself again. Remember how that turned out last time?"

"Believe me, I remember."

"Drink."

"What happens if I can't stop this time?"

"You're not as deprived this time. You won't need as much. Drink." Draco sighed again, taking Harry's arm in his hand. He pressed the skin to his lips and kissed it. His eyes met Harry's as the brunette smiled. Draco felt his fangs descend and bit, piercing Harry's skin with ease and sucking down the first mouthful. He felt Harry flinch and relaxed his grip, trying to be as gentle as possible. He drank till he was full, this time not needing nearly as much as he had before. He kissed the wound on Harry's wrist, lapping up a stray drop or two of blood. Harry smiled and pressed his lips to Draco's. "Now," Harry whispered seductively, his warms wrapped around Draco's neck as he moved to straddle the blonde's hips. "Fuck me." Draco grinned.

"With pleasure."

* * *

An hour later they lay together, Harry with his back against Draco's chest as he panted, waiting for his heart to stop racing.

"Holy fucking hell," he breathed. Draco chuckled.

"Was that a good 'holy fucking hell' or a bad 'holy fucking hell'?" he asked, grinning. Harry sat up, turning to look at him, his eyes wide.

"Good. Really good." He pressed his lips to Draco's, nipping at the blonde's tongue. "So fucking good." He pressed his body against Draco's. "I want you."

"Again?" Harry nodded. "Merlin, you're _insatiable_." He rolled them over, pinning Harry beneath him and trailing his lips along the brunette's jaw. His fingers brushed over a nipple and Harry arched into his touch, his breath catching in his throat. "My my, how sensitive." Draco pressed his tongue against the little nub of flesh before catching it between his teeth. Harry whimpered, pressing Draco's mouth closer to his chest.

"Ungh…Draco." The blonde chuckled, trailing kisses down Harry's chest, nipping at his hip. He ran his fingers along Harry's cock, which was now rapidly hardening. Draco blew a steady stream of air across the tip and watched Harry shudder. He stuck his tongue out, just barely pressing it against the flesh and moaned as Harry lifted his hips. He was begging for it now. How shameless. Draco grinned and took Harry into his mouth, sucking lightly. Harry screamed, bucking his hips and tangling his fingers in Draco's hair. "Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Draco took him as deep as he could, running his tongue along the length. Harry groaned and writhed beneath him, whispering curses and compliments under his breath. He pulled Draco away after several long moments and tugged him back up for a kiss.

"I want you," he whispered, his hand running down Draco's chest to grip his hard prick. "I want you in me. Please." Draco hissed and nodded, thrusting into Harry's palm. He pulled back, lifting one of Harry's legs up to wrap around his waist. In one deep thrust he buried himself to the hilt. Harry moaned, clinging to him as Draco started to move. "You're so good, Draco. So fucking—ah—good!" Draco thrust harder, driving into Harry with as much force as he dared. He was sure there was nothing better in the world than this. Harry was so warm and _so fucking tight_. He felt his fangs descend and groaned.

He looked down into Harry's eyes and saw the momentary shock there. Then Harry seemed to relax, and—to Draco's astonishment—lifted his chin to expose his neck. Draco groaned and pressed a kiss to the smooth skin before letting his fangs pierce it. He drank a few mouthfuls and pulled back, trusting deeper and faster. The bed rocked in time with his hips. Harry's words became more and more incoherent. Draco could feel the brunette's body tensing up—he was close.

The blonde closed his eyes, concentrating. He shifted his hips and heard Harry scream as he hit just the right spot. Harry's seed was warm against his cool skin. Draco thrust a few times more and came, shuddering. He collapsed against Harry and started to pull out. A hand on his hip stopped him.

"Stay, please. Just for a moment," Harry begged. Draco nodded, more than happy to rest where he lay. He pressed a kiss to Harry's collarbone, listening to the man's thundering heart. He rolled off of Harry after a few moments and pulled the brunette into his arms as he wrapped the blankets around them.

"Sleep, Harry."

"But…"

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Harry nodded and closed his eyes, settling into Draco's arms. Draco kissed the back of Harry's neck and closed his own eyes, listening to the steady beat of his lover's heart and knowing that there was no place else he'd rather be.

* * *

**Author Note**

Everybody say 'Awww'. : ) Wow. Four chapters in one day. Aren't you lot a lucky bunch of sods. ) See how much I love you all? Let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

"I have news," Harry told Draco as the blonde joined him for dinner a few nights later.

"Oh?" Draco asked. Harry nodded.

"Ron and Hermione are coming here."

"Brilliant." Draco wasn't excited.

"My sentiments exactly."

"Do they know?"

"Yeah, I think so. And I think that's why they're coming here. There's really more room at The Burrow, but if the Ministry's informed them that you're here…"

"They'll be wanting to come and protect you. How cute."

"Are you upset?"

"A bit, but not with you." He pressed a kiss to Harry's lips. "When are they coming?"

"In the morning." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"That soon?" Harry nodded. "Well, then, I better get as much out of you tonight as I can. Merlin knows when we'll have the house to ourselves again." Harry laughed as Draco trailed his lips down his throat and across his shoulder, slipping off both of their t-shirts and unfastening Harry's jeans. They made love there in the kitchen, once in the sitting room, and three times in bed. Harry collapsed in Draco's arms, more satisfied than he could ever remember being. Draco watched him sleep, smiling at the peaceful look on his face.

* * *

Draco heard Ron and Hermione's arrival from his room the next morning. He smiled as he heard Harry laugh throughout the day and felt a sharp pang of jealousy that he wasn't the one causing that laughter. At dusk, he left his room to join the reunited trio for dinner.

It was a quiet meal. Hermione tried her best to carry on a conversation, but attempts seemed to keep falling flat. Ron didn't speak at all and his eyes never left Draco. The blonde, however, was on his best behavior. He smiled and laughed at Hermione's jokes, joined in the conversation when the opportunity arose, and even inquired as to how Hermione's parents were doing. She seemed impressed with him, and he caught her sharing a glance and a smile with Harry every so often. That made him wonder just what exactly Harry had told her. He'd have to ask him later.

They had wine in the sitting room after desert, Harry and Draco sitting together, a respectful distance apart so as not to arouse suspicion, and Ron and Hermione in the two arm chairs. Ron's glare hadn't faded from dinner. It was beginning to get on Draco's nerves, but he let it slide. Instead he thought of the brilliant sex he and Harry would be having the moment an opportunity arose. That'd be well worth a thousand Weasley glares. At midnight they parted ways. Ron and Hermione retired to the guest room at the far end of the hall. Harry slipped into Draco's room after the guest room light went out.

"You were well behaved this evening," he whispered, pressing kissing along Draco's throat as his stroked the blonde through his trousers.

"Did it all for you," Draco replied, hissing. "Though I have to admit—_fuck_ Harry—Granger wasn't so bad to talk to. I think I might rather enjoy her company. Weasley seemed rather lacking, however."

Harry rolled his eyes, pulling his shirt over his head and beginning to unbutton Draco's. "Don't mind Ron. He's just being a git. He'll lighten up in a few weeks." Draco laughed. "Now," Harry growled, pushing Draco back onto the bed and stripping out of his trousers. He climbed on top of the blonde, straddling his hips. "Enough talking. I've wanted you to fuck me since dinner." Draco grinned. Harry muttered a silencing charm and a lubrication spell. Draco rolled them over and entered Harry in one swift thrust. Harry groaned, grinding his hips up and scraping his nails along the blonde's back as Draco's hips began to move. They didn't hear movement in the hall until it was too late. The door opened.

"Oy, ferret-face. Where's—Blood fucking hell!"

Draco rolled off of Harry and pulled the blanket up over them in a flash. Ron was staring at them, his expression rapidly changing from shock to horror disgust. He turned and stormed from the room. Harry groaned and pulled on his jeans. Draco did the same, following the brunette after Weasley. They found him in the sitting room.

"Ron, please, calm down," Harry said. Hermione had joined them by now and was looking from Harry and Draco to a very red and fuming Ron.

"Calm down?" Ron screamed. "Like hell! I can't believe you'd let him fucking touch you!"

"Ron, if you'll just let me explain—"

"What's there to explain? Have you lost your fucking mind? He's a fucking vampire!"

"I know what he is, Ron, but that doesn't—"

"You're a fucking fang-banger!" Several things happened at once.

Hermione choked out a scandalized "Ron!" and Draco moved in front of Harry, his fangs descending as he let out a warning growl. Harry gripped his arm tightly.

"Draco—" Draco shrugged him off, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Ron. Harry pulled him back, pressing him against the wall. "Draco look at me." The blonde's eyes were glued on Ron. Harry placed his hand on Draco's cheek, turning his face so their eyes met. "Look at me. Calm down."

"Harry, he called you—"

"Calm down." Draco closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, willing himself to relax. His fangs slid back into hiding and felt some of his rage subside. Harry smiled at him when he opened his eyes. "Thank you."

Across the room, Hermione was dealing with her own unruly lover.

"Ron, go to the Burrow," she demanded, pointing towards the floo.

"And leave you here with that freak?" Ron replied. "Fuck no!"

"Go!" Ron glared at her, then at Draco and Harry before he turned and disappeared into a rush of green flames. Hermione turned to the boys, her eyes full of sympathy. "I suppose we should talk about this."

"How long have you two…" Hermione began awkwardly as she and Harry sipped tea. Draco sat beside Harry, his arm around his shoulders almost possessively.

"About..er…a week or so?" Harry replied, looking at Draco. The blonde nodded in agreement, his eyes fixing on Hermione for her reaction. She only nodded and became incredibly fascinated with the carpet.

"I'm…I'm sorry about Ron. He can be such a git sometimes." Draco clenched his teeth, his anger returning as he remember Weasley's outburst.

"I…er…I don't even know what it was he called me," Harry admitted, "so I can't really say I'm offended."

"You should be," Draco hissed. He stood and rested his hands on the window sill, staring out over the dark back garden. "It was a vile thing to say."

"What was it? Fang-banger? What does that even mean?"

"It's a nasty name for people who sleep with vampires. They're whores. It's about as vile as calling someone a—" Draco froze, his face softening as he looked at Hermione, who was staring shyly back at him. He stepped up to her, kneeling and taking her hand. "I'm sorry—for all the times I called you a mudblood. I was a stupid, selfish child." Hermione shook her head, smiling.

"Already forgiven," she replied. "Don't worry." Draco smiled back and hugged her.

* * *

Ron remained at the Burrow for the rest of that week, and well into the next. Owls arrived daily, bringing letters to Hermione. She read them through, then through them away. She never once replied. Draco heard her arguing with Weasley through the floo early one morning when Harry was still asleep. He shook his head and looked down at the sleep man in his arms, brushing back a few stray hairs from Harry's eyes. He pressed a kiss to his forehead and held him tightly. He wasn't planning on losing Harry any time soon—not to Weasley, and not to anyone.

It wasn't until late the next afternoon that Weasley actually came to argue in person. Draco sat in the darkness of his room, wincing at the raised voices as they pounded against his sensitive ears. Weasley was screaming about how stupid Harry was, that he was insane to even let 'that thing' touch him. Draco bit back his rage. He didn't care that Weasley was insulting him, too. It was Harry's name he wanted to protect. Hermione tried fruitlessly to stop the boys from fighting. Draco listened closer as Harry's voice took over the shouting.

"I don't give a fuck what you think, Ron!" he screamed. "I hated Lavender but I didn't say a fucking word because you wanted to be with her. Why should this be any different? I want to be with Draco! I care about him! That's all that should matter!"

"How can you care about that fucking leech?"

"It doesn't matter to me what he is! I fucking love him!"

Draco gasped. The arguing voices fell silent. Could Harry really…?

He heard footsteps approaching his door. It swung open a moment later and Harry stepped in.

"Sun's going down," he said quietly. "And Ron's gone." Draco nodded.

"Can we talk first?" he asked. Harry looked at him, frightened and nodded shortly. Draco patted the bed beside him and Harry sat tentatively next to him. "Is…is it true? What you said to Ron. Do you really…?"

"Yes." Harry looked him in the eye. "I love you, Draco. And I realize it hasn't been very long and that you probably don't love me back and I'm taking a huge, stupid risk in saying it out loud, but—" Draco cut him off with a kiss, pinning him back on the bed.

"You really do talk too much sometimes," he whispered, nipping at Harry's bottom lip. "I love you, too."

"You do?"

"Of course I do."

"Thank god." Draco laughed and pressed his lips over Harry's again, doing his best to kiss away any doubt Harry might have still held.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione left for the Burrow the next evening, deciding it was time for someone to try talking some sense into Ron. Harry was disappointed to see her go, but he and Draco were both glad to have the house to themselves again, even if it was only for a day or two.

They had sex in the sitting room that evening, which was quickly becoming Harry's favorite place for love-making. They cuddled up on the sofa afterwards, their clothes still strewn about the room. Harry summoned a blanket and Draco covered them up, wrapping his arms around the brunette and pulling him back against his chest.

"I could get used to this," Draco whispered, kissing Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled and turned to kiss him. The flames roared up in the fireplace and Remus and Tonks stepped out. The boys looked over at them in terror. Tonks was grinning broadly at them and Remus's expression could only be described as pure astonishment.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"How long's this been going on?" Remus's voice was entirely serious as the four of them sat together in the sitting room, Harry and Draco now fully clothed together on the sofa and he and Tonks in the armchairs opposite them.

"A month or so now," Harry replied, his eyes fixed on the floor. He squeezed Draco's hand tightly. Why did Remus seem so angry?

"I'm disappointed in you both. Do you have any idea how dangerous this is? He could have killed you!"

"But I didn't, did I?" Draco hissed. "I have more control than you give me credit for, Remus!"

"You're still a newborn, Draco! It is impossible to be completely in control at this stage!" Remus was on his feet, pacing. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "The risk is even higher when you're using blood replacers. Being in such close contact with anyone while their heart rate is that high and you're that near losing control is just asking for an accident."

"I'm not using replacers!"

"What?" Remus turned and froze, his eyes fixed on Draco.

"We ran out a couple months ago and the Ministry still hasn't found anyone to replace Severus."

"Replace Severus?" Tonks repeated.

"He's dead," Harry replied quietly. Tonks's eyes widened and shook looked to Remus. Remus closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead.

"How've you been feeding?" he asked quietly. The room remained silent. His eyes flashed open and he advanced on the blonde. "How have you been feeding, Draco?" Draco looked down to Harry, who kept his eyes on the floor. It didn't take a verbal explanation for Remus to understand. "Fucking hell!" He ran his hands through his hair, resuming his frantic pace across the room.

"Remus, calm down," Tonks said, reaching out to him as he passed.

"I don't have time to calm down. I can't believe you'd be this stupid, Harry."

"Well, I'm sorry but love makes you do stupid things," Harry exclaimed, standing and taking Draco's hand. He'd had enough of listening to Remus rant. "You of all people should know that." He gestured to Tonks. "I watched him suffer for two fucking weeks, Remus! He would have died if I hadn't let him feed from me! What would you have done in my place, if it were Tonks starving to death right before your eyes? You can be as pissed as you damn well like, but nothing you say is going to change my mind about what I've done."

The room fell silent. Remus kept his back turned to them, his hands on his hips as he shook his head. Tonks, however, stood and hugged both Harry and Draco. She turned to face Remus, her arm still around Harry's shoulders.

"Come off it, Remus," she said. Remus turned to face her, stunned. "You'd have done the same in his place, just as I would have. If the boys are in love and willing to risk everything for each other then good for them. Devotion like that is rare these days." Remus looked them all over for a moment or two and sighed.

"Why am I not surprised that you two have managed to win her over?" he asked, smiling. "I do admire your courage, Harry, but I'm going to have to request that we take certain precautions."

Harry nodded. "Alright, I understand that. What do you have in mind?"

"Firstly, we're going to have to get you tested."

"Excuse me?"

"Even wizards can get STDs, Harry. Having them in your blood can damage Draco."

"I don't have any STDs."

"Have you been tested before?"

"No, but—"

"Then you can't be sure of that. If any of your previous sexual partners—"

"There haven't been any."

Silence fell again, making the air in the room awkwardly tense. Draco met Harry's eyes, his gaze questioning.

"I was gonna tell you," Harry mumbled, his face going red.

"Remus, I think it's time we left these two alone for a bit," Tonks decided, gripping Remus's arm and steering him towards the fireplace. "The rest can wait till tomorrow. Come on."

"You were a virgin?" Draco asked once they were alone. Harry nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to—"

"When, exactly?"

"I didn't know how!"

"How about 'By the way, Draco, you're the first person I've slept with'? How'd that have been, eh?"

"Why are you so upset?"

"Because this was not how I should have found out! You should have told me before we ever slept together!"

"I was afraid, Draco!"

"Of what?"

"Of this! I was afraid you'd get upset or that you would have refused. I couldn't have taken that, Draco. I wanted it so badly. I want my first time to be with you because I knew I loved you even then!" He sniffed, wiping away a few stray tears. "I don't know what I would have done if you'd rejected me."

Draco sighed and stepped forward, hugging Harry tightly and kissing his temple. "Shh, it's alright," he whispered. "I'm sorry, okay? I overreacted. Anger's a lot stronger emotion now. It's harder to control." He lifted Harry's chin and wiped away a tear with his thumb. "I love you. You know that, right?" Harry nodded.

"I love you, too." Draco gave him a faint and smile and kissed him gently.

* * *

**Author Note**

How do I always manage to make Harry into a total girl? O.o


	10. Chapter 10

Draco brushed a stray hair back from Harry's face, smiling at the sleeping brunette curled up against his chest. Ron and Hermione had come back two days earlier—Ron with a full apology for invading Draco's private thoughts and his assurance that he wouldn't tell anyone what he'd seen. Draco had accepted his apology—forgiven the bloke, even—and they'd all settled into a comfortable life together.

Draco grinned in the darkness. If anyone had told him just a few months earlier that he would be living with his boyfriend—Harry James Potter—in a house alongside Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, he'd have punched them in the face. And yet, here he was. Life was full of surprises.

Draco closed his eyes and relaxed beneath Harry's touch. His eyes flashed open again in an instant. He lay still, listening. There it was again—a faint thump. Footsteps? Yes, that was it. Someone was in the house.

Draco slid out from beneath Harry, managing to climb out of bed without waking the boy. He slipped into the hall, his eyes peering through the darkness with ease. He pressed himself against the wall as figures began to climb the stairs. Death Eaters—he recognized them well. How had they found them? He waited in the shadows for them to pass. They had their wands drawn, were speaking in whispers about their job. As he expected, they were there for Harry—and their orders were to kill any who got in their way.

The vampire slipped around behind them, purposely making a small noise before disappearing into the shadows again. One of the Death Eaters—it was Goyle's father—turned, confused, to search the landing behind them.

"Did you lot hear that?" he whispered. The others turned. "I could have sworn something moved back here."

"What are you on about, Goyle?" Dolohov asked, glaring. "We just came that way—there's nothing there, you nutter. Let's go." They started off again. Draco slipped up behind Goyle, clamping a hand over the man's mouth and twisting hard. The man's neck snapped—much louder than he'd been expecting. Killing wasn't something he'd ever expected he would have to do—it was why he had refused the Mark—but if it was required to save Harry, he would do it without a second thought. He slid into place behind the group, posing as Goyle as he moved along the hall with them. He gripped the two ahead of him by the back of the neck, slamming their heads together hard before they could make a sound. They fell to the floor drawing the attention of the Death Eater just ahead he illuminated his wand and gave a shout.

Draco hissed at them, launching himself on the man and digging his fangs into this throat. A door opened to his right and Ron appeared, wand drawn with Hermione just behind him. A duel began in the hall, Draco joining in with use of his fangs, strength, and speed. As Hermione and Ron set upon the last two Death Eaters, the girl turned to him.

"Draco, get Harry out of here!" she shouted. Draco nodded and turned, launching himself into Harry's room. He wiped the blood from his mouth quickly, before Harry could see, and flipped on the light.

"Draco, what the fuck is going on?" Harry asked. He was standing the middle of the room, wand in hand and a pair of jeans pulled hastily on over his boxers. Draco grabbed a rucksack from the rack and shoved it into Harry's hands.

"Pack quickly. We have to go," he said shortly.

"Draco—"

"Death Eaters, Harry. I don't know how they found us, but they did. Ron and Hermione are taking care of the last of them, but there will be more, I can promise you that. We have to leave now." Harry stared at him in shock, frozen. Draco growled, pulling a rucksack from under the bed and shoving clothes into it. He slung the bag over his shoulder and gripped Harry's wrist, pulling him out into the hall where Ron and Hermione were just returning with similar packs. There were death eaters laying along the hall. Draco heard Harry whimper at the sight of the blood.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked, panting. Hermione shook her head.

"No idea, but we need to get out of here as quickly as possible," she replied. Draco nodded.

"Agreed," he said. He wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Do you have any ideas?"

Hermione bit her lip. "One," she answered. She reached out, offering her hands to both Ron and Draco. They took them, gripping them tightly. Draco pulled Harry closer, wrapping his arm tightly around the man's waist.

"Hold on, love," he whispered. There loud crack and Draco felt the familiar sensations of apparition.

* * *

**Author Note:**

I'm baaaaaaack! *smirk*


	11. Chapter 11

When Draco opened his eyes, he found himself in a forest clearing. Surrounding them were tall pines, their scent sharp on the brisk early morning air.

"Where are we?" Ron asked hoarsely.

"The Forest of Dean," Hermione replied. "I used to come camping here with mum and dad when I was little." She circled the clearing, mumbling incantations under her breath as she flicked her wand in complicated rhythms.

"Are you alright?" Draco whispered, hugging Harry tightly to him. The former Gryffindor nodded.

"Thank Merlin I have you around," he mumbled playfully, kissing Draco's lips. "I'd be dead if it weren't for you." Draco smiled and kissed his hair. He cringed, feeling the familiar sting on his skin that signaled the coming dawn.

"Harry," he muttered, trying to bury his face in the brunette's chest.

"Shit. Hermione!" Harry shouted. Ron and Hermione turned to face him, startled. "The sun's rising!" Hermione's eyes widened and she performed a few more complicated wand movements, her brow furrowed in concentration. Moments later a tent appeared in the center of the clearing. Harry pulled Draco into it, closing the flaps behind them. Draco sat down on the edge of one of the camp beds, running a hand through his slightly-singed hair. Harry kneeled before him, looking worriedly into liquid silver eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Draco nodded, smiling.

"I think so."

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Ron asked that afternoon as they all sat inside the tent together.

"We have to find some way to get a hold of the Order," Hermione said. "Remus will know what to do."

"We can't just go barging into Remus's house," Harry said.

"I hardly think this is the time to be courteous, Harry—"

"No, he's right," Draco put in. "If they found out where Harry was, chance are they'll know where the rest of the Order is hiding, too. Their houses could be swarming with Death Eaters by now."

"We can't just sit here, either," Ron cut in. "If they found Harry once, they'll be able to do it again."

"So we keep moving," Harry replied. "That's the only option we have, isn't it? We keep moving until we can get a hold of Remus."

Hermione bit her lip, thinking. "We have to keep our wards up. Someone should keep watch at all times. We'll take shifts."

"I'll keep watch at night," Draco said. "It makes sense—I'm the only one that doesn't sleep."

Hermione took the first watch. Harry lay on one of the camp beds, snuggled into Draco's chest. Ron snored in the top bunk across the room.

"I love you," Harry whispered.

"I love you, too," Draco replied, running his fingers through soft, messy black hair.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Draco smiled, kissing the top of his head.

* * *

Ron took watch that afternoon, giving Hermione time to sleep. Draco managed to slip away from Harry without waking him. He stretched and sat down at the little table in the center of the tent. He ran a hand through his hair, thinking over the events of that morning. He could still taste the Death Eaters' blood in his mouth. He hated it. He'd never been one for violence—though he knew he would do it again if the need arose. It was instinct, now. He would do anything to protect Harry—even kill.

Harry woke soon after. Draco heard the camp bed shift. A moment or so later, familiar arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders Draco leaned back into the embrace as Harry bent down to kiss him.

"Sleep well?" Draco asked quietly, not wanting to wake Hermione. Harry shrugged.

"As well as could be expected, I suppose," he replied. He sat down in a chair beside the blonde, staring down at his hands. "How long do you think it will be before they find us again?"

Draco shook his head. "If we're careful, they may not find us again for quite a while. It all depends on…well, a lot of things, I suppose."

"Do you think the others are alright? Remus, the Weasleys..?"

"Yeah, I think they are. Remus is a tough bloke. They may even have known about the attack before it happened. Who knows?"

"I'd be dead by now, if it weren't for you."

"No you wouldn't. Give yourself some credit, Harry."

Harry shook his head. "I slept through most of it, Draco. They could have come in and stunned me and I wouldn't have even woken up. It's pathetic, really."

"You're not pathetic." Draco reached up, brushing the hair back from Harry's eyes. "You're not pathetic," he repeated, leaning in to press a kiss the man's lips. A throat cleared behind them. They turned to find Ron standing in the doorway, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he blushed a deep red.

"I, um…It's…it's your turn to keep watch, mate," he mumbled shyly in Harry's general direction. Harry grinned and nodded.

"Alright," he replied. "Thanks, Ron." He stood, stretching. "How long till sun down?"

"Few hours, I expect," Ron replied, still not making eye contact with them. Harry nodded and looked hopefully to Draco.

"I'll sit with you once the sun's gone down," the blonde replied, smiling. Harry grinned.

"Alright. See you soon." He pressed a light kiss Draco's lips and left the tent. A tense, awkward silence filled the tent. Ron moved over to the little kitchen unit, pulling a cup down from one of the shelves and filling it with water. He took a drink.

"How was watch?" Draco asked, attempting friendly conversation. Silence was all he received from the red-head. "How long do you think it will be before we can get a hold of the others?"

"Don't talk to me," Ron replied shortly.

"Look, Ron, I'm just trying to be friendly."

"Well, don't. We're not friends, Malfoy. I put up with you for Harry and 'Mione's sake, not because I like you. I still hate you as much as I did at school—if not more."

"You can hate me all you want, Ron. I'm not asking to be your best mate. But you should know that I love Harry more than I could ever begin to describe. So as long as we're stuck here together, we might as well learn to be civil. You don't have to like me, but you're going to have to learn to trust me." Ron snorted and left his cup on the counter, moving off to the other side of the tent where he proceeded to ignore the vampire. Draco shook his head.

He could see Harry though the gap in the tent flaps. The brunette was sitting with his back against a tree. Draco watched him yawn and stretch, then take a deep breath and look around the clearing. Draco smiled and stood, laying back on the bed he and Harry had claimed for themselves.

At dusk, he joined the black-haired Gryffindor outside. Harry looked up at him with a smile that Draco returned. He sat down beside Harry, wrapping his arm around the man's shoulders. The Gryffindor snuggled into his arms and they sat together in silence for several long moments.

"Do you miss it?" Harry asked. "Being able to go out in the sun."

Draco smiled faintly and nodded. "Yeah, I miss it," he replied. He pressed a kiss to Harry's temple, breathing in the scent of the man's hair. "You smell like the sun." Harry laughed.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes." To affirm it, Draco captured Harry's lips in a kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Sorry for the long delay between updates. :/ Writer's block has not been friendly with me these past few months, but I am determined NOT to abandon this little jewel. I've grown quite fond of Vampire!Draco. :)


End file.
